Malas Interpretaciones
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Porque todo se resume a esto. Harry, Draco y una serie de malas interpretaciones. Y todas ellas producto de pervertidas mentes. DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Porque todo se resume a esto. Harry, Draco y una serie de malas interpretaciones. Y todas ellas producto de pervertidas mentes. DRARRY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Como verán, esta vez he vuelto antes de lo previsto. ¡Agradecimientos y aplausos para mi musa que está súper trabajadora últimamente! Acá voy a dejarles una serie de One-Shots de mi pareja favorita. Por ahora no sé cuántos capítulos serán, todo depende de la inspiración que llegue a mí. Pero con suerte serán más de cuatro.

Capítulo dedicado a **Comodín** que siempre está alentándome a escribir. No hace falta decir que te quiero, nena.

En fin, espero que les guste. Ahora sí, a leer.

**Advertencias:** El fic no posee Lemon en sí, pero contiene insinuaciones a prácticas sexuales y el correspondiente lenguaje a ello. Queda a su completa responsabilidad continuar leyendo si no poseen la edad correspondiente o no es de su agrado tales temáticas en un fic.

* * *

**Malas Interpretaciones**

Harry Potter era una persona madrugadora. Desde una muy temprana edad se acostumbró a ser despertado por los incesantes golpes en la puerta de su alacena, que con mucho "cariño" su tía Petunia se encargaba de realizar, imitando la función de un despertador. Por desgracia, al levantarse no le esperaba ningún día de aventuras y risas. Merlín sabía que a veces ni el desayuno recibía.

Una vez que comenzó sus estudios en Hogwarts, creyó que quizás podría disfrutar del dichoso placer de dormir hasta entradas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, esto no fue así. Su mente se despertaba incluso antes de que el astro rey asomara por el este. Con el tiempo, Harry tuvo que resignarse y aceptarse tal cual era, una persona madrugadora.

Una vez admitida esta verdad, todo pareció retomar su curso establecido. No obstante, esta tranquilidad se rompió en el momento que su pareja le propuso que vivieran juntos. El mayor temor de Harry era que su novio no tolerara esta insólita característica y debido al gran historial entre ambos, no era extraño suponer que eso ocasionaría peligrosas disputas. A diferencia de él, Draco no era madrugador. Despertarlo era casi más terrorífico que hacerle cosquillas a un Colacuerno Húngaro. Y no, no estaba exagerando, todavía recuerda vívidamente la vez que se le ocurrió molestarlo a las cinco de la mañana, para que se tomaran una fotografía junto al hermoso amanecer que se vislumbraba desde el balcón de su habitación. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al acordarse de la gélida mirada y el venenoso tono impregnado en las palabras que recibió. No, definitivamente Draco no era alguien agradable de ver cuando despertaba.

Pero Harry no se rindió y haciendo gala de su enorme valor Gryffindor, junto a la astucia que casi lo hace quedar en Slytherin, encontró la forma de despertar a su novio y salir indemne en el proceso. Está bien, quizás no fue su "astucia" la que descubrió esto pero nadie puede negar que fuera idea suya preguntarle al mejor amigo de su novio una forma de lidiar con su humor en las mañanas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Blaise lo miró con admiración y algo de lástima, cuando le contó sobre el "hecatombe de las cinco a.m.", como había decidido llamarlo. Sin dudarlo, le dijo el gran secreto que volvería a su peligroso dragón más inofensivo que un Puffskein. La primera reacción de Harry fue intentar hechizarlo. Después de todo, él no tenía ningún derecho de saber esas cosas tan privadas de su novio y teniendo en cuenta la bisexualidad del Slytherin no era de extrañar que hubiera sido él el que descubriera eso. La temible bestia de los celos que vive en él quiso destrozar todo a su paso. Afortunadamente, Blaise le explicó con calma y sin dejar de lado su mejor sonrisa ladina, que los Slytherin hablaban de tales cosas como si del clima se tratara. Un rubor recorrió sus mejillas al comprender sus injustificados celos, por lo que con un rápido agradecimiento y una pequeña disculpa, salió dispuesto a poner en práctica el consejo.

* * *

Harry regresa en sí de sus recuerdos y no consigue evitar que una sonrisa se instale en su rostro. Después de todo, sí había valido la pena todo el bochorno que pasó frente a Zabini meses atrás. Con renovadas energías, se desliza de las sábanas que lo recubren y rodea la cama dispuesto a comenzar con la tal dichosa tarea. Cuando llega al lugar, sujeta el protuberante aparato de más o menos veinte centímetros. Sopesándolo con curiosidad, Harry se entretiene un rato en apreciar los finos y albinos bellos que se encuentran en una punta del mismo. Inconscientemente, pasa su pulgar por ellos y un escalofrío lo recorre por completo.

No deseando retrasar más el momento, toma del tronco el aparato y lo introduce con cuidado en su cavidad bucal, intentando no atragantarse con él. Lentos y sincronizados movimientos comienzan a producirse con parsimonia, arriba y abajo, afuera y adentro, asegurándose de recorrer cada zona de su boca con él. Un pequeño rastro de saliva cae por la comisura derecha de su boca pero no le presta atención, demasiado concentrado en el espeso y pastoso líquido blanquecino que empieza a percibir en su boca. Realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tragar el delicioso néctar, Harry acelera los movimientos con el fin de acabar con esta tortura cuanto antes y obtener mayor cantidad del espumoso líquido. Con un gruñido que escapa de lo más profundo de su garganta, quita el aparato de su boca y escupe toda la aguada pasta, mientras una línea del pegajoso residuo blanco escurre de sus labios.

Harry se sobresalta al sentir unas pálidas manos tomarlo con firmeza de su cadera, a la vez que percibe un importante bulto enterrarse con incontrolable deseo entre sus nalgas. Un necesitado gemido abandona la sucia boca del moreno y se encarga de mover su cuerpo de tal manera que está prácticamente enterrado en esa deliciosa protuberancia.

─ ¡Demonios, Harry! ¿Cómo puedes hacer que el simple hecho de cepillar tus dientes sea tan caliente? ¡Parecía como si te lo estuvieras follando! ─ Draco deja salir con gran excitación, repartiendo húmedos besos en el cuello de su novio.

─ ¿Acaso estás celoso de un cepillo de dientes, Draco? ─ Responde con diversión, moviendo sus caderas de tal modo que una exquisita fricción recorra la entrepierna del rubio.

─ ¡No seas imbécil, Potter! Ahora, si ya terminaste con tu extraño fetiche, por qué mejor no pones a trabajar esa sucia boca en un aparato más grande y grueso que este. ─ Murmura con un seductor tono, mientras señala con disgusto y algo de odio hacia el olvidado cepillo. ─ Después de todo, también te dejará un viscoso y blanco líquido en la boca. Te puedo asegurar que su sabor es de otro mundo. Y sólo para que lo sepas… este sí puedes tragarlo.

Las verdes iris se tornan prácticamente negras al escuchar el último susurro de su novio. Con la mente totalmente embotada en ese intercambio de ardientes insinuaciones, Harry se gira y besa a Draco con gran voracidad, repleto de puro y llano deseo sexual. Ambos se pierden en la boca del otro, compartiendo el delicioso sabor a menta que el residuo de pasta dental aún ensucia la cavidad del Gryffindor. Sólo se separan cuando sus despiertas erecciones se rozan a través de la fina tela de sus pijamas, obligándolos a abandonar un necesitado jadeo.

─ Enjuágate esa boca y prepárala para usarla en otro lugar. Si te portas bien, quizás hasta te deje conservar ese condenado cepillo.

Draco le murmura al oído, haciendo un gran hincapié en ese otro lugar al refregar su excitación contra la de su pareja. Harry deja salir una nerviosa risita al comprobar que su retorcida serpiente sí está celosa del pobre y olvidado cepillo. Más divertido y caliente que nunca, el moreno se gira y llena un vaso con agua, dispuesto a enjuagar los restos de pasta dental. Y justo cuando Draco está saliendo por la puerta del baño, Harry deja salir con fingido desinterés algo que sabe que lo volverá incluso más salvaje en la cama.

─ Cómo quieras, Draco. Pero te advierto algo, el cepillo no es mío sino tuyo. Creo que aún estaba algo dormido cuando lo tomé y por eso lo… confundí.

Un ahogado gemido intenta salir de los finos labios del Slytherin al descubrir que Harry utilizó su cepillo adrede, imaginando quizás que es su miembro el que se lleva a la boca y con el cual realiza tal "honorable" tarea. Lanzándole su mirada más depredadora, levanta tres dedos hacia el rostro del otro.

─ Tres segundos, Potter. Sólo tienes tres segundos para estar de vuelta en la habitación.

Sin decir nada más, Draco cierra la puerta del baño y se coloca cómodamente en la cama, sin desvestirse. Esperando que su travieso león trabaje en ello como castigo a su explícita provocación. Dentro del cuarto de baño, Harry reprime una divertida risita, apresurándose a limpiar su boca e ir al encuentro de su ahora no tan peligroso dragón.

Su intención no era excitarlo al lavarse sus dientes. Ya que sólo fue a cepillarse porque a Draco no le gusta que ponga su boca con aliento matutino en ciertas partes de su anatomía. Pero debe reconocer que esto salió mejor de lo esperado. Sólo necesita recordar esconder al inocente cepillo de dientes de su posesivo novio. No quiere ni imaginar lo que le hará una vez que su cordura vuelva en sí.

─ ¡POTTER! ¡Si no vienes aquí en un segundo te juro que voy a…!

Riendo por el enfadado grito, Harry sale apresurado del baño. Dispuesto a utilizar su pulcra boca en otro menester más… interesante. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que lo único que se necesitaba para calmar el humor matutino de su dragón era simplemente un buen trabajo oral?

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** si han llegado hasta acá, se los agradezco infinitamente. Realmente espero que disfrutaran el capítulo y les haya podido sacar al menos una sonrisa, que es la idea en esto.

No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en un comentario. Ya sea porque quieran que siga subiendo capítulos, para cuestionar mi salud mental o para dejar sus halagos. Todo es bienvenido. ^.^

Ahora sí, los dejo. Besito enorme y nos leeremos pronto. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Porque todo se resume a esto. Harry, Draco y una serie de malas interpretaciones. Y todas ellas producto de pervertidas mentes. DRARRY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por el gran apoyo que le han brindado a este fic en Fanfiction. No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me pone saber que la historia les va gustando. Así que aquí vengo a premiarlos con otro capítulo antes de lo previsto. Espero que este les guste tanto o más que el anterior, yo por mi parte disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Ahora sí, a leer.

Capítulo dedicado a **Lunatica Dark** por sus hermosos comentarios que iluminan mi día.

**Advertencias:** El fic no posee Lemon en sí, pero contiene insinuaciones a prácticas sexuales y el correspondiente lenguaje a ello. Queda a su completa responsabilidad continuar leyendo si no poseen la edad correspondiente o no es de su agrado tales temáticas en un fic.

* * *

**Malas Interpretaciones**

Harry simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado en esta situación? No es como si hubiera esperado que su vida fuera simple y sin complicaciones después de acabar con Voldemort. Claro que ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que se vería envuelto en tal curiosa situación. Pero para poder explicar mejor todo esto quizás sea prudente volver un poco en el tiempo o mejor dicho, al preciso momento en el que su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, poniéndolo todo de cabeza.

La vida de nuestro héroe continuó con tranquilidad una vez que fuera eliminada la amenaza del mago más oscuro y poderoso que haya pisado la tierra. Los primeros meses, Harry no paró de disfrutar toda esa sensación de independencia. Ya no tenía una estúpida profecía con que cumplir, ni la amenaza de muerte de un demente obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre detrás de sí. Y ni qué hablar sobre lo liberador que fue admitir para sí mismo su homosexualidad. Después de todo, ya no había escusas para seguirse negando a salir con Ginny una vez que la guerra concluyera. Sin embargo, el solo pensamiento de entablar una relación con ella le provocaba un gran desagrado e incomodidad. ¡Qué le rompieran su varita y lo obligaran a vivir con los Dursley si eso no era cierto!

Al borde de un colapso nervioso y viéndose presionado por todos los miembros de la familia Weasley para que tomara una decisión respecto a la pelirroja, Harry encontró la salvación en la persona menos esperada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es de extrañar que haya sido justamente Draco Malfoy el que le haya puesto los pies sobre la tierra, incitándolo a mostrar lo que en verdad había reprimido tanto tiempo.

Una noche divagando por un pasillo cercano a la sala de Menesteres, Draco y él comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas. Todo se volvió más brusco de lo normal y después de varios puñetazos y algunos inconscientes roces entre sus cuerpos, descargaron esa gran tensión sexual que los corroía. Por primera vez en la vida, Harry actuó cobardemente y no mencionó nada más de esto a nadie. Hasta que cierto rubio, completamente enfadado por la indiferencia que demostraba el otro después de tan interesante noche, tomó el asunto en sus manos. Con un simple plan y algo de ayuda de Blaise y Pansy, Draco se las ingenió para acorralar sólo a Harry y demostrarle que no importaba cuánto intentara negarlo, no desaparecería aquello que sintieron esa noche. Lo siguiente que supo es que Malfoy lo estaba besando con fiereza y el resto digamos que es historia.

Nadie nunca podrá entender cómo es que dos personas tan distintas y que parecían querer asesinarse simplemente con la mirada, hayan podido entablar tan bella relación sin haberse matado en el intento.

Claramente nada fue sencillo, desde el comienzo tuvieron grandes discusiones y peleas, no sólo entre ellos sino con sus amigos y familiares, los cuales parecían no terminar de comprender cómo los más grandes enemigos de Hogwarts habían pasado de un insano aborrecimiento a un placentero deseo. Un año y medio plagado de peleas, insultos mordaces, intentos de maldiciones y monumentales rondas de sexo de reconciliación fueron las necesarias para que el mundo se resignara y entendiera que nada de lo que ellos hicieran o dijeran podrían hacerlos cambiar de parecer.

Ahora, cinco años después desde el comienzo de su peculiar relación, ambos se encuentran viviendo bajo un mismo techo. Harry no puede estar más feliz y orgulloso de que su prejuicioso novio accediera a comprar un departamento en el mundo muggle. Por supuesto que nada fue gratis y durante cinco jodidos meses se vio sometido a cada capricho de su despiadado Slytherin. Y aunque eso suena bastante egoísta y mal intencionado, Harry entiende que ha valido la pena cada maldito antojo que tuvo que cumplirle. ¡Todo sea por evitar vivir en la mansión Malfoy con su suegro! El cual no desaprovecha ocasión para hacerlo sentir indigno de estar junto a su hijo.

Así que aquí se encuentra Harry en su amplia habitación, mientras trata de permanecer lo más quieto posible con el fin de hacer realidad otro de los caprichos de su novio. Porque sí, aún sigue habiendo de esos. Afortunadamente, no tan seguidos como hace cinco meses atrás. Un temible pensamiento recorre su mente al pensar que quizás esta situación se extienda hasta el final de sus días. Un escalofrío se apodera de cada centímetro de su cuerpo al imaginar lo que sería afrontar cada deseo de su pareja. En comparación con esto, la opción de soportar a su suegro parece ser más sencilla que quitarle un dulce a un niño. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando se negó a mudarse a la mansión? Al menos allí tendría a Narcissa para que lo defendiera de Lucius. En cambio aquí… ¿Quién lo defendería de Draco?

Otro escalofrío lo asalta, haciendo que su cuerpo se remueva con incomodidad. Un enfadado reproche logra sacarlo de ese tren de pensamientos que no lo lleva a nada más que desesperarse.

─ Harry, por millonésima vez. ¡Deja de moverte!

─ Pero Draco… ¿Es esto realmente necesario? ¿No puedes hacerlo de otro modo? Sabes que a mí no me molestaría. ─ Responde con un gemido lastimero, apelando a la nimia compasión del otro.

─ Ya te dije que sí, es más que necesario. Así que cierra la boca y deja de moverte.

─ ¡Pero me aprieta! Siento que me ahoga y el calor que emana no hace más que empeorarlo. No sé cuánto más podré aguantar antes de…

─ ¡Oh, por Salazar bendito, Potter! Deja de lloriquear como una niña. Yo soy el que más está sufriendo con esto y todo porque no quieres dejar de moverte.

─ No sé de qué te quejas, siendo que fue tu idea. Además no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces, así que no veo el motivo por el cual seas tú el que sufra. ─ Reprende enfadado al ver la glacial mirada que Draco le dirige.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no es mi primera vez! ¿Por quién me tomas? Pero aun así estás consiguiendo lastimarme de tanto moverte. Quédate quieto y déjame trabajar a mí.

El Slytherin deja salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que su novio se calma y permanece lo más estático que puede. Con suavidad vuelve a realizar la tarea que había quedado olvidada. Delicadamente coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello del moreno, provocando que los bellos detrás de su nuca se ericen al percibir el contacto. Usando toda la gran experiencia que posee, se encarga de rodear con alarmante lentitud cada centímetro, tragando todo a su paso y dejando una desesperante fricción. Harry no consigue evitar soltar un gemido necesitado al apreciar otra vez el apretón que amenaza con quitarle la respiración. No cree haber sentido algo así nunca. Ni siquiera la vez que Draco quiso experimentar con unos anillos para su pene, cortesía de la sección para adultos de Sortilegios Weasley. ¡Y sí que se ajustaba esa cosa! No obstante esto es completamente diferente e inigualable. Su respiración comienza a hacerse errática y el calor que se apodera de su cuerpo parece tratar de calcinar todo a su paso. ¿Cómo puede Draco aguantar esto todos los días? Casi logra que un pequeño rastro de culpa se instale en su pecho, sabiendo que él es el primero en disfrutar de ello. Mas decide ignorar tal emoción, reconociendo que si su novio lo hace es debido a que a él le agrada o lo hace sentir poderoso y no porque a Harry le haga alcanzar el paraíso con simplemente verlo.

El calor se torna insoportable y el apriete a su alrededor empieza a ser doloroso, lo único que desea es mandar todo a la mierda y dejarse ir, pero sabe que Draco lo matará si llega a hacer algo como eso. Otro gemido lastimero escapa de sus labios sin que pueda detenerlo. Ya es demasiado, no podrá aguantarlo. Si Draco no se apresura no resistirá más.

─ Por favor, Draco, te lo suplico. Ya no puedo más. Es demasiado apretado y da mucho calor, me voy a…

─ Ya está. ¿Ves? Te dije que no sería la gran cosa. No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo por esto, siendo que en Hogwarts llevabas corbata todos los días.

Harry se acerca al labrado espejo de cuerpo completo y observa el reflejo que le devuelve el cristal. Ante él aparece su figura vistiendo un costoso traje muggle de alta costura, acompañado de una fina corbata de seda verde esmeralda, la cual ayuda a resaltar el intenso color de sus ojos. Con suavidad e intentando no deshacer el nudo perfecto que Draco ha hecho por él, recorre su cuello asegurándose de tocar la delicada tela.

Draco se coloca detrás de sí, posando sus manos en su cadera y ejerciendo la presión justa para que el tacto de ellas se sienta en su cuerpo pero sin arrugar el traje. Todavía está preguntándose cómo es posible que el Slytherin pueda calcular tan bien cuánta presión es necesaria ejercer en estas situaciones. Un cálido susurro en su oreja lo devuelve nuevamente a la realidad, provocando que un excitante escalofrío lo asalte.

─ ¡Estás hermoso! Voy a tener que mantenerte bien vigilado esta noche.

Un estremecimiento eriza cada bello de su cuerpo al percibir el débil roce de los labios de Draco sobre su lóbulo derecho. Un sofocante calor, que nada tiene que ver con la condenada corbata que aprieta su cuello, toma posesión de la parte sur de su anatomía y debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no olvidarse del resto del mundo y quedarse a hacer el amor con su novio hasta la inconsciencia. Por desgracia, sabe que no puede hacer tal cosa y más siendo que Ron y Hermione no lo perdonarán nunca si se le ocurre llegar tarde a su boda.

Draco no parece tener conocimiento de la diatriba interna que está teniendo, por lo que continúa repartiendo suaves besos en la mejilla y nuca de su novio. Acercando por última vez su boca a la oreja derecha del Gryffindor, deja un leve murmullo que consigue quemarlo incluso más que mil fuegos malditos.

─ Vamos, se hace tarde y sé que la Comadreja y la Sabelotodo no me lo perdonarán si su padrino de bodas no llega a tiempo. No te toques más la corbata, al menos deja que llegue correctamente a la ceremonia. Y no te la vayas a quitar o desaparecer porque tengo algo muy interesante en mente para hacer con ella. Créeme, lo disfrutarás cada segundo y para cuando termine… estarás rogándome porque te ate una todo los días.

Un último beso en la mejilla derecha es dejado y con la elegancia típica de los Sangre Pura, Draco sale de la habitación. Un exaltado temblor recorre el cuerpo de Harry al intentar suponer todo lo que su pareja hará con dicha corbata, no llegando ni siquiera a imaginar una mínima parte de ello. Sabe mejor que nadie que Draco es de las personas más ingeniosas en la cama, ya que sólo él podría convertir cualquier instrumento cotidiano y volverlo una inigualable arma sexual.

Removiéndose con incomodidad en su ropa y deseando arrancarle a girones el traje color gris perla que tan bien resalta cada parte de la anatomía de su novio, Harry sale a su encuentro. Rogando a cualquier deidad que lo esté escuchando porque la ceremonia no sea muy extensa y puedan descargar una parte de esta tensión que le corroe en los baños, al menos para tratar de disfrutar luego de la fiesta.

Draco sonríe al ver la aparición del otro y tomándose de la mano, ambos desaparecen hacia el lugar donde se realizará la boda. Un último pensamiento recorre a Harry antes de que el apretado sentimiento de la desaparición ocupe su mente. Quizás y sólo quizás, los caprichos de su novio no sean tan malos. Después de todo, lo que comenzó siendo un atroz instrumento usado para ahogarlo, terminó convirtiéndose en una clara promesa de sexo duro, pasional e inolvidable. Sólo Draco podría haber logrado que Harry comience a amar las corbatas, a pesar de que su intención no sea usarlas frente a otras personas. Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! ¿Alguno adivinó qué era eso que tanto apretaba a Harry? Y si no acertaron… ¿En qué habían pensado? Espero que me digan esto y qué les pareció el capítulo en un comentario. ¡No sean tímidos! No muerdo. XD

El tercer capítulo está casi completo pero falta revisarlo, así que tardaré unos pocos días más en subirlo. Pero no se asusten, nunca me extiendo más de una semana con cada actualización.

Besito enorme y nos estamos leyendo. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen: **Porque todo se resume a esto. Harry, Draco y una serie de malas interpretaciones. Y todas ellas producto de pervertidas mentes. DRARRY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, pusieron alertas, agregaron a sus favoritos y a los que leyeron.

Me atrasé un poco más con este pero como lo prometí, me tardé menos de una semana en actualizar. Creo que sólo faltará otro capítulo más además de este, mi musa no parece querer seguir con esta serie de One-Shots, así que antes de comenzar a publicar cosas sin sentido es mejor que sepa cuándo darle un punto final. De todos modos, han terminado siendo más capítulos de los que tenía planeado redactar. Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo.

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a **Acantha-27 **y a** kawaiigiirl** por sus ocurrencias en los comentarios que tanto me divierten. :3

**Advertencias:** El fic no posee Lemon en sí, pero contiene insinuaciones a prácticas sexuales y el correspondiente lenguaje a ello. Queda a su completa responsabilidad continuar leyendo si no poseen la edad correspondiente o no es de su agrado tales temáticas en un fic.

* * *

**Malas Interpretaciones**

Harry no puede creer que nuevamente esté envuelto en una extraña circunstancia. Es como si los problemas y las situaciones vergonzosas se sintieran atraídos hacia él, tal cual los insectos se ven cautivados por las luces sin poder escapar de esa especie de trance hipnótico. No consigue evitar preguntarse qué diablos ha hecho mal en su anterior vida para ser castigado de esa manera. Definitivamente debió ser algo terrible para estar pagando tal alto precio.

A regañadientes, reconoce que quizás esta vez la culpa sea únicamente suya. Después de todo, había sido su demente idea la que los metió en este peculiar contexto. Pero no había forma alguna en la que él podría haber sospechado que todo daría este giro tan descabellado. Vamos, que él pensó que esto sería algo simple e inofensivo, y con lo cual, podría convencer a su novio de que hacerlo a la manera muggle no era algo desagradable. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Aunque quizás sea conveniente que regresemos un poco atrás, al momento en que dichos problemas comenzaron a surgir. Después de salir por más de cinco años juntos y tener la mitad de sus pertenecías en la mansión Malfoy y la otra mitad en Grimmauld Place, Draco decidió dar un paso más en su relación. Juntando toda su astucia, se encargó de preparar un plan a prueba de fallas, en el que se cercioraría de que Harry-no-soy-tan-valiente-como-todos-creen-Potter aceptara terminar de formalizar su relación al vivir juntos.

Claro que no contó con que el cabezota de su novio se negara a vivir bajo los incontables lujos de la mansión Malfoy. Sin importar cuánto insistió en el asunto o de todas las ventajas que enumeró acerca de su hogar, el Gryffindor no cedió. Incluso intentó con el primitivo chantaje del sexo, asegurándose de visitarlo todos los días a su oficina en el cuartel de Aurores, para premiarlo con un monumental trabajo oral. ¡Y Merlín sabe lo mucho que dolió su mandíbula por ese mes de excesiva actividad! No obstante, Harry no dio el brazo a torcer y se negó a vivir bajo el mismo techo que sus padres.

No habiendo dado resultado sus esfuerzos por convencerlo y descartando automáticamente el rogar e implorar por ello, al Slytherin no le quedó otra alternativa más que aceptar vivir en un departamento en un barrio muggle. Garantizándose de hacérselo pagar con creces por tal sacrificio y de disfrutar cada segundo de ello.

Con lo que Malfoy no contó fue que Harry no se conformaría simplemente con vivir en el mundo muggle. Sino que además, querría adquirir diversos instrumentos muggles. Al principio, se negó rotundamente a meter esos peligrosos bichejos en su hogar. Una vez que Potter le explicó que mediante el televisor podría ver esas películas que solían ir a ver al cine, Draco decidió darle una oportunidad al aparato. Sin embargo, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el apartamento ya estaba completamente rodeado de esas extrañas cosas de las cuales no terminaba de comprender su uso. No es como si le interesara aprenderlo de todos modos.

Se requirió de una gran cantidad de sexo e infinidad de caprichos cumplidos, para que al menos Draco no buscara la menor oportunidad de hacerlos desaparecer con magia. Todo pareció seguir en armonía desde entonces, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió alterar tal tranquilidad con una idea estúpida. Porque eso es lo que era, una idea total e irremediablemente estúpida.

Harry regresa al presente y deja salir un suspiro resignado, mirando con odio hacia el causante de tal penosa situación. Un gemido dolorido se escapa de sus labios al percibir el apretado instrumento que rodea su piel. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió hacer justamente esto a la manera muggle? ¿Por qué no escuchó a Draco cuando le dijo que eso era una locura y que él jamás aceptaría ponerse _eso_ es esa parte de su cuerpo? Aunque pensándolo bien, esta no es la primera vez que lo realiza de esta forma y está seguro de que jamás ha sido así. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que cambia ahora?

El conocimiento del causante de este problema lo golpea con la fuerza de una Bludger y casi puede percibir la irritante voz de su subconsciente burlándose de su estupidez al haber enviado a Draco a comprar dicho elemento. Todo parece cobrar sentido ahora y no puede hacer más que patearse mentalmente por ello. Otro gemido consigue colarse entre sus labios, preguntándose cuánto más soportará este doloroso apriete.

─ Draco, no puedo más. Esto duele como mil demonios. Voy a sacármelo.

─ ¡Ah, no! ¡Que ni se te ocurra hacer algo así, Potter! Me obligaste a comprar esas cosas en una tienda muggle, sabiendo lo mucho que detesto todo esto, así que ahora no vas a echarte atrás. Hasta que no acabes no vas a quitarte eso.

─ Pero aprieta mucho, Draco. ¡No podré acabar si tengo esto puesto!

─ No me interesa que apenas te deje circular la sangre, no vas a escaparte de esto. Fue tú idea hacerlo a la manera muggle, así que así lo haremos. ¡Quizás esto te sirva para que te entre algo de sentido común y no vuelvas a querer meter estas raras ideas muggles en ciertas actividades! ─ Reprende con enfado, al ver el patético intento de puchero que Harry hace, tratando de apelar a alguna especie de piedad en él.

─ Un momento, esto no es mí culpa. ¡Es la tuya! Te dije específicamente qué tamaño quería que me trajeras y no me hiciste caso. ¿Te parece que la tengo tan pequeña como para que me entre esto? ─ Responde airadamente, agitando un poco el lugar donde el látex está comprimiéndolo.

─ ¡Oh, por Salazar! Ni que la tuvieras tan grande, Potter. ¿Y después soy yo el del ego inflando? Además, estuviste más de dos horas explicándome cómo el látex se expande y amolda a ti. No veo el motivo por el que te quejas.

─ ¡Claro que se amolda, idiota! ¡Pero todo tiene un límite!

─ Bueno, si tan idiota soy entonces deberías buscarte a un sangre sucia con el quién salir. ¡Quizás puedas pedirle a Finch-Fletchley una cita, estoy seguro de que él sabría el tamaño exacto que comprar!

─ ¡Al menos con él no tendría que lidiar con esta clase de problemas!

La herida mirada en los grises ojos de Draco lo detiene en el acto, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que acaba de decir. Furiosamente, el Slytherin sale de la habitación dando un enérgico portazo. Harry se queda petrificado observando la puerta por la que su novio se ha ido, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpido de dejar salir algo como eso. Y más después de haber visto como el Hufflepuff se la pasó insinuándosele en la boda de Ron y Hermione. Lo único que lo detuvo a Draco de moler a maldiciones a ese imbécil fueron sus enseñanzas sangre pura, en las que debe haber un código de etiqueta acerca de cómo comportarse en tales acontecimientos. Claro que eso no lo detuvo de lanzarle un poderoso hechizo de impotencia sexual cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Pero el Gryffindor sí lo había visto y a pesar de que deseaba reprenderlo por lo que había hecho, no consiguió más que besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo excitaba cuando se ponía posesivo.

Un doloroso sentimiento de pérdida comienza a apoderarse de su corazón. Sin esperar un segundo más, Harry se quita los tan problemáticos guantes de látex y los tira sobre la sucia vajilla. Apresuradamente sale de la cocina en busca de su celosa serpiente, encontrándolo en su habitación, muy ocupado guardando sus pertenencias en una maleta hechizada para que no tenga fondo.

─ ¡Lo siento! En verdad no quise decir eso pero estaba enfadado y sabes que cuando estoy enfadado no pienso en lo que digo. ─ Comienza a explicarse con unos nerviosos balbuceos, mientras se acerca a una prudente distancia del otro.

─ ¡Tú nunca piensas, Potter! No es algo que sólo ocurra en determinadas circunstancias. De hecho, me sorprende que siquiera conozcas el significado de la palabra pensar. ─ Deja salir con un mordaz tono, a la vez que tira descuidadamente una de sus túnicas en la maleta.

─ ¡Puedes parar de guardar tus cosas y escucharme! ─ Grita con exaltación, acercándose con rapidez a su pareja hasta acorralarlo contra el borde de la cama. ─ En verdad lo siento, nunca debí decir eso. Pero a veces eres tan… ¡exasperante! Y sí, sé lo que eso significa así que no me pongas esa cara de "ni siquiera sabes su significado".

Draco deja salir un bufido ante esto mas no dice nada. Al ver que comienza a pensar con mayor claridad, Harry decide arriesgarse y colocar sus manos en la cadera de su novio. Un estremecimiento los recorre ante el simple roce pero el Slytherin continúa rehusando su mirada. Con un delicado gesto, lo aprieta más contra sí y coloca su cabeza en el descubierto cuello del rubio, murmurando disculpas e intercalando tiernos besos en la suave piel al hacerlo.

─ ¡Vamos, Draco! No te enfades, odio que peleemos y más cuando son por cosas sin sentido como esta. Además, jamás se me cruzaría si quiera por la cabeza el dejarte y mucho menos por alguien como Justin. Sabes más que nadie que sólo me gustan los rubios controladores, imposiblemente apuestos, manipuladores, astutos e inteligentes y preferentemente Slytherins sangre pura. ¿Conoces a alguien así?

Una débil sonrisa comienza a aflorar en la comisura de los labios de Malfoy, sin que pueda reprimirla. No obstante, Harry no parece percatarse de ello por lo que continúa repartiendo ligeros besos en ese pálido cuello que tan bien conoce.

─ Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabías, Potter?

─ Me lo han dicho una que otra vez. Ahora, no sé tú pero yo creo que tenemos que terminar de reconciliarnos como es debido. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

─ Un buen polvo de reconciliación. ─ Responde, separándolos un poco para poder mirar al Gryffindor a la cara.

─ ¡Excelente! ¡Esa es mi astuta serpiente! Estoy muy orgulloso de…

─ ¡Oh, ya deja de balbucear incoherencias!

Realizando un ágil movimiento lo empuja hasta que cae en la cama, cubriéndolo rápidamente con su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo, empieza a besarlo con fiereza a la vez que se encarga de desvestirlo, murmurando palabras que suenan a "mío". Harry se deja hacer, sabiendo por experiencia que cuando Draco está en modo "novio celoso" sólo puede significar una cosa y es que va a ser amado de la manera más fuerte y satisfactoria que existe.

¿Quién creería que haber intentado enseñarle a lavar los platos sin magia los llevaría a esto? Mentalmente le agradece al destino por haber hecho que Draco fuera criado en el hogar de los más grandes aristocráticos sangre pura que han pisado la tierra. Porque de no ser así… ¿Cómo podría disfrutar de todas estas sensaciones que le está proporcionando? Sin duda el error que éste cometió con el tamaño de los guantes de látex será un hecho que permanecerá en su memoria. Con suerte, su celoso Slytherin no quiera deshacerse de ellos y se le ocurra una manera más interesante de usarlos. No le extrañaría en lo absoluto que así sea.

Un último pensamiento cuerdo lo asalta antes de que todo se convierta en lujuria y pasión. Si tan pequeños compró los guantes, no quiere imaginar el tamaño que le traerá en un preservativo. Un escalofrío lo recorre al imaginar tal apriete en la zona sur de su anatomía y no puede decir si es por temor o excitación. Sin duda no dejará jamás que él sádico de su novio le compre condones.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales: **No pongan esas caras… ¿Acaso nunca les pasó que compraran un tamaño demasiado pequeño de guantes? Bueno, a mí sí y déjenme decirles que es terriblemente incómodo lavar los platos con ellos. Entiendo completamente al pobre Harry. XD

Y de paso, aprovecho para dejar con el fic una buena enseñanza. Hay que usar preservativos/condones o como sea que le llamen en su país. Así se logra evitar adquirir cualquier tipo de enfermedades. Después de todo, ya saben lo que dicen… "El condón como la pijama, póntelo antes de ir a la cama" ;)

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Díganme qué les pareció en un comentario que son los que me alegran el día.

Besitos y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen: **Porque todo se resume a esto. Harry, Draco y una serie de malas interpretaciones. Y todas ellas producto de pervertidas mentes. DRARRY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, millones de gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos en esta historia. Fuerte el aplauso para **kawaiigiirl** por haber adivinado en el capítulo anterior la identidad del misterioso objeto que atormentaba a Harry. :D

Debo decir que la mayoría pensó que era alguna especie de ropa deportiva o calzas. Quedará pendiente esta proposición para algún otro fic, porque estuvo muy buena. ;)

Perdonen la tardanza. En mi defensa voy a decir que estamos a 9 de Febrero, así que como prometí, sólo tardé una semana en publicar. Este es el capítulo final de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a **Kuroneko1490** y **xonyaa11** porque me hacen reír mucho con sus reviews. Gracias por alegrar mi día, chicas. ^.^

**Advertencias:** El fic no posee Lemon en sí, pero contiene insinuaciones a prácticas sexuales y el correspondiente lenguaje a ello. Queda a su completa responsabilidad continuar leyendo si no poseen la edad correspondiente o no es de su agrado tales temáticas en un fic.

* * *

**Malas Interpretaciones**

Harry no puede creer por lo que está pasando en estos momentos. Y siendo sinceros, nadie lo creería tampoco. En especial si tenemos en cuenta los hechos de los que fue partícipe a lo largo de su vida.

Desde que nació y hasta ahora, se ha visto envuelto en situaciones que escapan de su control. Claro que éstas variaron con el correr del tiempo. Es por ello que hasta que la guerra terminó, el contexto de las mismas se basaba en enfrentarse a peligrosas criaturas y magos tenebrosos, encontrar y destruir fragmentos del alma de Voldemort e incluso tratar de sobrevivir a las monumentales peleas entre Ron y Hermione, sin perder la cordura en ello.

Aunque esto aparente ser algo sumamente atroz y por lo que ningún jovencito debería pasar, Harry comprendió que esta clases de circunstancias no serían ni la mitad de aterradoras de lo que el porvenir le traería. ¿Y quién mejor que Draco Malfoy para ser el principal causante de ellas? Después de todo, el rubio parecía tener un fetiche especial en el que disfrutara verlo ahogarse en la miseria y la vergüenza.

En sus primeros años en Hogwarts, esta clase de cosas se traducían en humillación pública y en ciertos sucios trucos, ideados especialmente para herir al otro en donde más dolía. Nadie que haya pisado el colegio en esa generación podrá olvidar los belicosos partidos de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, donde sus capitanes intentaban tirar al otro de su escoba bajo cualquier costo; ni qué hablar sobre las fuertes peleas en los pasillos, seguidas de numerosos hechizos e hirientes palabras.

No obstante, una vez que la madurez llegara forzada debido a la guerra vivida, ambos cambiaron su forma de expresar esa enemistad y competitividad de la manera más placentera posible. El odio fue reemplazado fácilmente con pasión y una vez que se deshicieron de toda esa frustración sexual que carcomía sus almas, ambos comenzaron a ver con otros ojos a su contraparte. No se necesitó de mucho tiempo para que entendieran lo que sus cuerpos clamaban enloquecidos mediante esa gran tensión sexual. Sus corazones tomaron el control de la situación con rapidez, sin dejar siquiera que sus mentes tuvieran la posibilidad de aportar algo de raciocinio al asunto.

Antes de que pudieran percatarse, los dos habían desarrollado sentimientos mucho más fuertes que el simple deseo físico. Después de incontables peleas y artimañas para convencer a sus seres queridos que aquello que sentían el uno por el otro iba más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera y de que nada de lo que hicieran o dijeran evitaría que se profesaran ese extraño y poderoso sentimiento; las piezas desorganizadas que eran sus vidas parecieron encontrar el lugar correcto, tal cual los fragmentos de un rompecabezas se encastran unos con otros para revelar la imagen impresa en él.

Si Harry creyó que en algún momento su vida junto a Draco sería tranquila y sin complicaciones, el maquiavélico destino se encargaría de burlarse con cizaña de tal ingenuo pensar. Para su desgracia, continuaría con esa inaudita habilidad de atraer problemas y situaciones embarazosas con mayor facilidad que aprender la tabla matemática del número cero.

Es por ello que el Gryffindor parece no terminar de comprender cómo se encuentra inmerso en tal placentera situación, siendo que no hace más de tres días atrás estaba sumido en otra de esas desagradables bromas de su fortuna divina. Un escalofrío aterrador lo azota al rememorar los patéticos avances que Justin Finch-Fletchley intentó hacer en la boda de sus amigos. Todavía recuerda con vívida memoria la gran frustración sexual que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, ocasionada por la perspectiva de lo que Draco le había prometido hacerle con esa corbata que intentaba ahogarlo y de cómo los intentos de flirteo del Hufflepuff sólo acentuaban sus ganas de follarse a su novio frente a todos, para dejarle bien en claro al ex tejón que ni aunque Voldemort reviviera abandonaría a Draco por alguien como él.

Y el caprichoso destino parecía no querer darle un respiro, porque después de esto ocurrió el incidente con los guantes de látex. ¡Merlín sabe que casi arruina su relación por culpa de su estupidez! Aún sigue sin encontrar el motivo por el cual forzó a Draco a realizar ese quehacer a la manera muggle. Su consciencia Gryffindor es la única que le da palmaditas comprensivas, alegando que ésa es la única forma que tiene de mostrarle al Slytherin que no es el único con un interminable número de conocimientos sobre el universo que los rodea, sino que Harry puede exponer su amplia comprensión sobre el mundo muggle y sus artilugios. Esperando que con ello Draco vea lo culto que puede ser su pareja, a pesar de que sea sobre algo que él no tenga intenciones de comprender. Y también para quitar algo de ese resentimiento que su novio posee sobre ello, culpa de sus enseñanzas sangre pura. Su mordaz subconsciente Slytherin suspira con incredulidad a la vez que rueda los ojos ante tal despliegue de dramatismo.

Mueve su cabeza lo más fervientemente que puede, previniendo lo que avecina ser una guerra entre dos facciones de su misma consciencia e intentando despejarla de cierta imagen mental en la que dos pequeños Harry, vistiendo los uniformes de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente, se hechizan hasta la muerte.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan fuertemente ante esto, mas no tiene tiempo de pensar en el asunto porque un dolor atroz lo recorre por completo. Increíblemente, su mente parece haber olvidado el lugar donde se encuentra y en la situación que está. Otra sacudida de dolor se apodera de la zona baja de su espalda y no consigue reprimir un ahogado jadeo lastimoso.

─ Harry, por enésima vez. ¡Deja de pensar en vaya a saber qué y relájate! Porque tú sabes bien lo que pasará si no lo haces. ¡Te dolerá y mucho! Te advierto que después no quiero oír tus reproches el resto de la semana. ─ Reprende Draco a la vez que se aparta un poco para encontrar su mirada con la del otro.

─ ¡Lo sé! Es sólo que no puedo relajarme. ─ Contesta un poco desanimado, a la vez que gira su cuerpo para ver al Slytherin.

─ ¡Al menos haz el intento!

─ Está bien, trataré de hacer lo que dices y dejar de pensar. Intentaré tranquilizarme. ¡Lo prometo!

Harry inhala fuertemente y con un suspiro derrotado deja salir todo el aire retenido. Cerrando sus ojos, apoya su cabeza en la almohada y trata de enfocar sus sentidos en el placentero trabajo que su pareja está haciendo. Debe admitir que en todo lo referente al placer, Draco es un maldito rey. Cada roce de sus grandes y suaves manos provoca que espasmos de placer recorran su espina dorsal, a la vez que una sensitiva línea de su cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Aplicando la experiencia que sólo un experto en el asunto podría tener, procede a tantear con un largo dedo una zona extremadamente perceptiva. Con parsimonia, recorre la piel trazando ininteligibles figuras pero siempre cerciorándose de no adentrarse en el pequeño agujero que palpita con nerviosismo a cada agitada respiración o inconsciente movimiento de Harry.

La temperatura corporal del moreno se eleva unos grados con cada sensual toqueteo. Un necesitado jadeo escapa de su reseca boca pero su mente no consigue enhebrar ninguna frase coherente, demasiado abrumada en esa vorágine de infinito placer. Otro escalofrío sacude su cuerpo al percibir como ese travieso dedo comienza a acercarse peligrosamente a la arrugada piel que recubre el orificio. Expectante espera por lo que viene, sabiendo que su alivio se encuentra cada vez más cerca. Quizás con un poco más de preparación, Draco se contente y se disponga a realizar la verdadera actividad. Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos y disfrutara de su sufrimiento, el Slytherin aparta con rapidez su dígito de esa necesitada zona. Para su gran frustración, conduce sus manos hacia sus piernas y se encarga de vagar por cada centímetro de piel.

Una presión demasiado fuerte entre la unión de su muslo izquierdo con el resto de su cuerpo ocasiona que su excitación se eleve a niveles insospechados. Harry respira con dificultad y trata de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para distraer a su mente de toda esa pasión. Sin embargo, no es una tarea sencilla ya que su cerebro parece estar empecinado en no colaborar con él, demasiado a gusto con los estímulos recibidos.

Un gruñido mezcla de frustración y necesidad vibra en su boca. Tal sonido parece provocar una reacción en Draco pero no puede diferenciar si es positiva o negativa, debido a que los roces se vuelven aún más cadenciosos y provocativos. Harry se maldice internamente y obteniendo fuerzas desde lo más profundo e inhóspito de sus ser, consigue llevar sus pensamientos hacia otros pagos menos comprometedores, donde esa hipnótica bruma de sensualidad no derrita sus neuronas.

_Piensa en otra cosa… Piensa en otra cosa… ¡Lo que sea! Menos en Draco y ese magnífico dedo que está haciendo… ¡NO! No puedo seguir pensando en ello. Piensa en otra cosa… En algo desagradable… ¡Umbridge teniendo sexo con Filch!_

Un asqueado temblor recorre su ser al recrear tal nauseabunda imagen mental. El repulsivo pensamiento se cuela con gran facilidad, despejando de sí cualquier rastro de excitación y provocando que su cuerpo vuelva a tensarse. Tan efectiva es la distracción creada que no se percata de que el juguetón dedo ha vuelto a acariciar la piel que rodea ese pequeño agujerito.

─ ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Otra vez estás tenso! ¿Se puede saber en qué mierda estás pensando? Estás echando a perder todo el trabajo que he hecho. ¡Así nunca vamos a terminar! ─ Reprende con gran enfado, cruzándose de brazos y regalándole una venenosa mirada.

─ ¡Lo siento! Pero es que… era demasiado lo que me estabas haciendo sentir y… ¡Si seguías con esto no iba a durar mucho más! ¿Acaso querías que acabara sin que siquiera hubiéramos empezado?

─ ¡Oh, por Salazar Bendito! ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto, Potter! Además, fuiste tú el que imploró por ello.

─ ¡Sí, pero jamás se me ocurrió que fuera a sentirse de este modo! Y tú no fuiste capaz de advertírmelo o al menos apiadarte de mí frustración y terminar con esto de una vez.

Ambos se dirigen miradas acaloradas, producto de la disputa que ha dado comienzo y de la persistente excitación que no parece deseosa de abandonarlos. Draco deja salir un bufido exasperado y se dispone a levantarse de la cama. Apresuradamente, Harry lo toma de la muñeca y jala de él, hasta que están a tan sólo unos pocos milímetros uno del otro.

Con fiereza y algo de desesperación, une sus labios a los de Draco en un beso que no tiene nada de inocente. Sus lenguas batallan entre ellas, intentando someter a su oponente. Sus dientes chocan y muerden inconscientemente, tratando de proclamar de su propiedad al otro con esas marcas que dejan a su paso. Cuando la falta de aire se hace imposible de sostener, se separan lo suficiente para que el oxígeno entre en sus pulmones.

Antes de que la cordura regrese a la mente de Harry, Draco lo empuja en el pecho con vigor, provocando que caiga cuan largo es sobre la cama. Inmediatamente se coloca sobre él y lo aprisiona con su cuerpo, negándole cualquier tipo de movimiento. Con una seductora sonrisa, se acerca hasta el ruborizado rostro de su pareja y murmura sobre sus hinchados labios, asegurándose de que su cálido aliento le provoque espasmos de excitación.

─ ¿Sabes? Ya que estás tan apresurado porque termine que ni siquiera podías esperar a que acabe con el masaje de tu pecho, creo que pasaremos directamente a la actividad principal. Claro que, esta vez, no pienso prepararte. Si tan necesitado estás que ni quieres que siga masajeando tu ombligo, tampoco querrás que pierda el tiempo con otro… orificio. ¿Verdad?

Harry no puede reprimir que un enardecido temblor asalte su cuerpo, volviéndolo más inestable que un flan. Su cerebro parece estar completamente desconectado o demasiado perdido en esa velada promesa de sexo duro y fogoso, que no es capaz de emitir las señales necesarias para que de su boca salga una frase coherente. Lo único que puede hacer es gruñir y jadear, como signo de total aceptación a la ardiente actividad propuesta.

Sonriendo ladinamente por última vez, el Slytherin vuelve a unir sus bocas en un enardecido beso. Entre toda esta marea de lujuria y erotismo, Harry consigue felicitarse internamente por haberle insistido tanto a Draco de darle un masaje a sus adoloridos músculos. Porque gracias a ello, su novio parece querer imitar a un Dementor y sacarle el alma por la boca. Su cuerpo se tensa deliciosamente al imaginar la dura sesión de sexo en la que se verá inmerso como "castigo" a su desobediencia.

Lo más probable es que mañana se levante muy adolorido en cierta parte trasera de su cuerpo. Y sí, quizás le resulte un poco incómodo sentarse en su oficina. Sin embargo, Harry no logra reprimir una emocionada sonrisa ante esto. Después de todo, él es el primero en disfrutar de esa faceta salvaje y bestial de Draco, que sólo en ciertas ocasiones sale a la luz. Y si el mismo Slytherin no pone pegas ante esto, definitivamente Harry no será el que las tenga.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales: **hasta acá llegamos con esta serie de One-shots. Debo reconocer que este último capítulo me costó sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Por algún motivo no podía encontrar la inspiración para redactar algo. Afortunadamente, conseguí terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, yo no estuve muy conforme con él en un principio pero finalmente terminé aceptándolo. Díganme qué les pareció a ustedes en un comentario. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

Volveré pronto con otro One-Shot para un reto que estoy participando, así que a estar atentos. Por ahora y hasta que nos volvamos a ver, sólo puedo recomendarles que relean o lean por primera vez mis otras historias. Mucho más Drarry por disfrutar. Besito enorme y ya nos leeremos.


End file.
